


Tighter Than His Necktie

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Choking, Collars, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Hogwarts, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn, Potentially underage sex, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, School Uniforms, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Top Severus Snape, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry loves the collar he wears for Professor Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 400





	Tighter Than His Necktie

The collar Professor Snape had fastened around Harry’s neck was a thin, discrete band of black leather, easily concealable beneath Harry’s school uniform. It waited, as eager for attention as Harry was, hidden behind his Gryffindor tie and dress shirt. Along the black leather was a line of small lettering, embroidered with silver thread, that read, _Property of Severus Snape_. At the back of the collar was a delicate silver padlock to which only Professor Snape had the key. Throughout his day Harry felt the collar there, reminding him that he was joyfully owned. He relished the sensation of the leather against his skin. When no one else was in the bathroom between classes, he loosened his tie and snuck fond glances at his collar in the mirror. 

One afternoon Professor Snape caught Harry looking. Harry flushed, then watched Professor Snape’s reflection grin wickedly. Harry moved to turn toward him, but Professor Snape caught him, grasped his body and bent him over the edge of the sink counter. Harry panted, afraid someone would catch them and excited by that fear. Professor Snape reached around Harry’s waist and undid Harry’s belt and fly, then shoved his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles.

Professor Snape turned on one of the faucets. He wet and soaped his hand, then used his slippery fingers to prepare Harry’s hole for his enormous cock. He prepared him adequately, but briefly, and then Harry heard Professor Snape’s zipper. They locked eyes in the mirror as Professor Snape entered him, and Harry bit down on his lip to keep silent. Harry’s cock quickly hardened, and he began to hump the sink counter beneath him as Professor Snape pounded into him. 

Suddenly Professor Snape reached beneath the back of Harry’s shirt and grasped the collar, then pulled back on it, causing Harry’s head to jerk. The increased tightness around Harry’s throat aroused him further, and he almost came, but knew to wait for permission.

“Now, Mr. Potter,” Professor Snape growled into his ear when the time finally arrived, and Harry let go with a gasp and a yelp, spilling onto the sink just as Professor Snape shot deep into his channel.

Afterwards, Professor Snape cleaned Harry up and redressed him, then kissed his cheek and told him he was a good boy. Harry glowed with pride, fingering his beloved collar through the fabric of his shirt.


End file.
